Salons and Spices: JonathanXCayenne pups
After finally realizing Jonathan's feelings for her and a few years of dating- Cayenne and Jonathan end up marrying and have five bundles of sassy fur- these pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup and 258Raindrop Appearances Sharpay: She's got dark golden fur with lighter peach-gold muzzle that connects to her belly, paw tips, fur-tuft and ears, and tail tip. Her back hind pas have darker brown-gold socks. She wears blue eyeshadow and has bright turquoise eyes like her dad. She wears a sparkly pink scarf. Coriander: With perky ears like dad, Cori has a golden-light brown coat with darker brown tips on her ears, front left paw, and hind right paw. Her front right and hind left paws are light peach tipped as well as the bottom of her tail and muzzle/part of her neck. Her fur tuft curls against her forehead and she has purple eyes like mama. She wears a large lavender bow around her neck Airi: she's got scruffy ears and a long bushy tail. Her fur is a light rusty reddish-brown color with darker ear tips and two spots against her back, one large and one tiny. Her muzzle, chest, belly, front two paws, and undertail are a light orange-brown. She wears two large pink bows against her ears and a pink collar and has dark periwinkle eyes. Yuzu: his fur is a light brown with lighter tannish-brown fluffy ears. His tail is large and fluffy and curls around his back, where there's a dark brown spot along his back. He's got dark brown tips along his feauhawk and golden peach socks on his hind paws- he's usually wearing dark black sunglasses, but when they're off you can see his bright turquoise eyes and he also wears a red collar. Mace: His main body fur is a bright orange-brown with dark reddish tips on his ears, muzzle, back, hind paws, and tail tip. the underside of his tail is a reddish-peach color, along with more of his muzzle between his eyes that connects towards his belly and front paws. His right eye is lavender, and his left is turquoise. He wears a dark maroon collar Personalities Sharpay: Very sassy and snippy, she tends to turn up her nose to everything she doesn't like. She usually feels like everything needs to go her way, and hates it when it doesn't. She can be a bit of a snob, but her mother and father are trying their best to have her be nice to other pups. Coriander: she's a sweetheart and enjoys helping with a different variety of plants with her mom. Shes very talented when coming up with bouquets not only with colors but what flowers will clash or look fantastic together. she can be a drama queen however when hanging with Sharpay, but is sweet to her younger sister Airi Airi: A sweet daddy's girl, she loves to follow Jonathan to work and sometimes doesn't mind being Jonathan's testie for new furstyles. She loves getting bathed and groomed, and usually loves when daddy Jon dresses her up in cute outfits. She's kind and friendly, but can sometimes get a bit shy with adult pups she doesn't know. Yuzu: Yuzu is the chill type with some bad boy. He'll wrangle up his siblings and cares deeply for them, but he can have a rebel side when there is a rule he doesn't want to follow. The important rules though are a must to be followed to him though Mace: Mace is a pup that tries to be cool, he tries hard to fit into the crowd, but sometimes a bit too hard. He loves to be a jokester and a prankster, but isn't very good at getting away with it- usually either failing the prank or leaving behind clues. Despite the prankster exterior, Mace just wants to make friends with everyone and wants to be included in things- He's a sweet pup when he wants to be Trivia *Sharpay is named after Sharpay Evans from High School Musical *Coriander and Mace are named after spices and seeds, while Yuzu is named after a fruit that helps add flavors to spices *Airi means Beloved Jasmine in Japanese *Sharpay and Mace were drawn by Tundra, Coriander and Yuzu were drawn by Rain, and Airi was a collab between the both of us, Rain did the sketch, and Tundra did the lineart and colors *Sharpay has a crush on Rusty and Laika's son, Clark. She's also best friends with his sister Cadence, which bugs Clark a little bit since she tends to cut in on their time together XD *After catching Rush watching her from afar, she confronts him and listens as he frantically apologized. She's pretty flattered that he found her that beautiful, and the two started talking more and more; sparking feelings inside of her Stories they appear in Stories by us: Stories by others: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Next Generation